The Seven Year Journey: Year One
by Charmfeather
Summary: Harry Potter Next Generation. When the train leaves, what happens after that? Where are Albus, Rose, and Scorpius sorted? Are they friends? What trouble will find them? Bad summary, story is much better
1. Chapter One: Paige

**A/N alright, here goes my first fanfic chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or Hogwarts or anything else that looks familiar. J.K. Rowling does

Chapter One: Paige

It was a busy day at Kings Cross Station. People hurrying off and on, to and from trains. And me? I was staring at a plain, ordinary-looking brick wall. Why was I doing this? Well, I expect some of you may know already. Obviously, I wasn't at the station for no reason, so I was going to board a train. But this train I was taking, it wasn't just any train. No, this train would take me to my new school where I would live for almost a year. But why was I staring at a brick wall? Well, you see, I wasn't just going to any school, no. I was going to Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Now before you ask me a bunch of questions about it, let me tell you that's all I knew. I was planning on reading my books on the train when nobody sat by me. Now, lets get back to the original question. I was staring at the brick wall, between platforms nine and ten, because that was how you get to the train. As the man who came to my house to speak with me and my parents said, "You walk straight through the brick wall. Don't worry though, it's enchanted so you won't feel a thing." I remember thinking about how he talked about magic like it was perfectly normal! I had just found out that I had magic powers! I believe his name was Professor Logbutton or something like that.

Anyways, there I was standing a bit away from the brick wall between the platforms, with my cart, which held my trunk, which held all my stuff, except for my few belongings that I had in my bag I was wearing. I then looked at my parents, who were just as nervous as I was, and saw my father nod. I turned, took a deep breath, looked at the wall, and started running towards it, thinking, "Please don't crash. Please don't crash. Please don't crash." And the next thing I knew, I was standing on a new platform. This one was called Platform Nine and three-quarters. I remember looking right up at the Hogwarts Express, awed by its beauty. It was a magnificent, scarlet red steam engine with packs of kids boarding it. Some you could tell we're all in a group, like all the people with blonde hair, or the girls with braids, or the people with red hair.

Looking at those groups, I wondered if I'd be In a group at Hogwarts, or if everyone would just ignore me and make fun of me because I was different, like in elementary school. I hoped not the latter.

Then, I turned around to see my parents come trough the wall. I couldn't help but laugh at their faces, which were filled with relief that we hadn't crashed and amazement at the magic. They smiled and led me towards the scarlet engine. I felt my eyes getting watery when I realized that this would probably be the last time we saw each other for almost a whole year. I heard a sniffle and saw that my mom, one of the strongest people I knew, had tears in her eyes too. I smiled at her and my dad through the salty tears sliding down my cheeks. Then my dad said, "Don't worry Paige. We'll always be there for you." I looked at my mom and she smiled and said, "I just can't believe hat my little girl has magical powers and that she'll be far away from me, learning how to control them for almost an entire year." I smiled and said, "I know. I can't believe it either. But I guess it really is real. This is really happening. Don't forget I'll write to you guys, and Leo too." They smiled some more and my dad said, " And will always return your letters with love and promise to give Leo his. We're just really going to miss you honey." I felt a few more tears slide down my cheek as I said, "I'm going to miss you guys too. But I want to do this. This is my chance to make new friends and learn new things. I just wish I didn't have to be so far away from you guys." My mom smiled even bigger at me and hugged me, which caused my dad to join in too. We didn't mind that people were looking at us. All that mattered at that moment was us, together as a family.

Then, when we finally let go and dried our tears, they helped me get my trunk on the train, which took a while with all the kids running around. Once it was on, I hugged each of them one last time and said goodbye. As I got on, I could have sworn that i saw the red-headed passing guard show a small, sad smile towards me. Then, I found an empty compartment and hauled my trunk in, not even bothering to put it up, or close the door. Instead I rushed to the window and looked out, opening it, hoping to find my parents in the bustling crowd below. I was still looking for them when the train whistle blew. When people heard that, it was like everyone started rushing, all at once, to the train, either to get on or say goodbye. I was still looking for my parents and didn't even think about closing the door. I finally found them when the train started leaving. I started waving, hoping they would see me. As the train was pulling out of the station, they saw me waving frantically, trying to get their attention. They waved back smiling. I started to feel the tears coming back, but I knew they wouldn't want me to be sad or scared, so I bit back my tears and tried to look brave for their sake. Then, as the train left the station, I lost their faces in the crowd. I kept my "brave face" on and closed the window. Then, I looked around the compartment to find it empty with my trunk sitting on the floor. Of course nobody wanted to sit by me. I knew nothing about magic and they all probably had their own little groups.

I wished Leo were there. Sure, he was two years younger than me, but he didn't fit in with his classmates either! He was the only other person, other than my parents, who understood me. And now, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for leaving him alone to face the bullies by himself. He once told me that he wasn't the one to poke the with a pencil and that it just seemed to float in the air and fly straight towards them. I was the only one who believed him because I had had similar things happen to me. We were best friends, and now we were separated. I shook my head to get out of fantasyland. Leo was not here. It was just me.

My eyes landed on my trunk. I sighed. It was going to take a lot of strength to get it up there on the shelf. I took off my bag and put it on my seat. Then, I picked up my trunk, or should I say tried to pick up my trunk. It was so heavy that I almost dropped it on my toe. And it just so happened, that at the exact same moment, a group of three boys, about my age, were walking past. They saw me struggling and stopped for a second. I thought that they might actually help me, but then one said something to the others and they all ran off in the opposite direction. I sighed and turned, with my back to the door, thinking about how to get the trunk, now my biggest enemy, up on the shelf.

I was thinking so hard, that when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I jumped up straight into the air.

"Sorry," I heard someone say. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering if maybe I could sit with you? Everywhere else is full or they won't let me in." I turned around and saw a sad, yet hopeful looking boy, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I smiled at him, hoping to let him know that he didn't need to worry about not being able to sit anywhere, and said, "Sure. I don't mind a little company." I moved over, shoving my stubborn trunk with my foot, still smiling. He looked very happy when I said that, and I saw him smile back. He then came in and brought his trunk as well. I tried to hold it in, but somehow a sigh escaped when I saw that. He looked at me curiously.

"Sorry. It's just that I've been trying to get my trunk up for a bit, but so far with zero success." I sighed again and smiled at him. He looked at my trunk thoughtfully and asked, "Did you try using magic?" I literally hit myself in the head when he said that. His smile got bigger. Then I said, "I don't know any spells. I was planning on reading my books during the train ride, and I didn't even think about using magic. Although, I probably won't be attempting magic anytime soon. For fear of losing a toe or two." The boy smiled and said, "That's alright. I probably won't be either. For fear of losing a finger or two." Then we both started laughing.

"By the way," said the boy after we had caught our breath, "I never did introduce myself. My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Snorpius Shyperion Smalfoy. My name is Paige Elizabeth Malone." Scorpius smiled.

"Cage Felizameth Calone? What kind of name is that?" He asked. I smiled.

"I wouldn't talk, Snorpius." Then we both started laughing again. "I think we can just shove our trunks to the side since we aren't using them."

"Yes, that's a good idea," he replied as we started shoving them over.

"Hey Paige,"

"Yeah?"

"Are either of your parents magical?"

"No, I don't think anyone in my family is. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

I noticed that he hasn't said if his parents were. "What about you?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, both my parents are magical," he said a little glumly.

"Wow," I said amazed. "You must know a lot about magic then."

"Yeah, I guess I do," he said looking at the floor.

"I hardly know anything about it. Maybe you could tell me about it on our way to Hogwarts. Please?"

Scorpius thought about it for a moment, and then agreed. "Alright, but just so you know, my parents say that muggle-borns are usually at the top of the class. So later at school, I'll probably be asking you for answers. Oh," he said seeing the look of confusion on my face. "Muggles are what we call non-magic folk. So you would be a muggle-born." He paused to see if I was following along and when he saw I was, he continued to explain the magical world to me, while I listened to every word.

He talked about Hogwarts and explained the four houses and moving staircases. He explained the Ministry of Magic and the Minister's job.

Then he started talking about someone named Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter?" I asked.

"Yes, Harry Potter. He was the greatest wizard hero of all time. He defeated the darkest wizard who ever lived and lived to tell the tale! I kind of know what happened, but my family doesn't like to talk about it too much."

"And why's that?" I asked, getting curiouser and curiouser.

"We'll, some of my family was kind of on the dark wizard's side. But towards the end of the battle they didn't care who won, because they just wanted their family together. He stopped, looked at me, and said, "Well, let's start from the beginning." And with that he started to tell, what he knew of, Harry Potter's tale.

When he was done with that, he started talking about Diagonal Ally. He was explaining to me how many knuts were in a sickle, when the three boys who saw me drop my trunk, stopped outside our open compartment, holding loads of candy. I turned and saw that Scorpius had stopped talking and was now glaring at the boys. They had stopped and were now looking at us. Then, one who was rather tiny, spoke up.

"Listen, if you're mad at us for not letting you sit with us, it was because we were saving room for the candy," he said to Scorpius. Then he turned to me saying, "And we didn't help you because we didn't want all the candy to be gone be the time we got there."

Another boy, who had wide eyes and big ears, saw us still glaring at them and said, "But we couldn't get back into the compartment because Damien's brother got in, while we were getting candy, and locked us out." He pointed towards the last boy, who had darker skin.

"So we were wondering if we could possibly sit with you guys. We do have a peace offering," Damien said, as the three of them held up the candy they were holding.

Scorpius looked at me and I shrugged. Sure, why not?

Then he turned to the boys and smiled, saying, "Sure! After all, you guys do have a peace offering. My name is Scorpius Malfoy and this is Paige Malone. She's a muggle and I was explaining stuff to her." The boys sat down and smiled at me.

"My name's Linus Finnigan, and this is Zachary Puckle and Damien Thomas," said the short boy with sandy hair, whose name was Linus, as I now knew.

"Actually, I go by Zach and nice to meet you." said Zach. I smiled back and said, "Nice to meet you too."

Then we all worked together to lift Scorpius's trunk onto mine to form a table. After that, we put all the candy on the "table" and the boys joined in telling me about magic, while we all passed around a box of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans.

"Hey Scorpius," said Linus, as he popped a red bean with green spots I his mouth. "Have you told Paige about," Then he suddenly started choking and coughing. He spit out the bean. "Strawberry. I'm allergic. But forget about that. What I was trying to ask was have you told Paige about Quidditch yet?"

In my head I tried to remember anything about Quidditch, but nothing came to mind. Scorpius hadn't told me about that yet.

"Woops. No, I didn't yet. I totally forgot about that," replied Scorpius.

"FORGOT ABOUT IT? HOW CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT QUIDDITCH?" Linus cried. He pretended to attack Scorpius with candy. It got rather funny when he stared hitting him with a licorice wand. The rest of us just laughed and smiled.

Once we got Linus to calm down, they all helped explain Quidditch to me. It turned out to be a wizard game that was played on broomsticks. But these brooms actually flew! They tried to describe the game to the best of their ability, but I got very confused. Eventually, they just gave up and said I'd understand it better once I watched a match or two.

Suddenly, a question popped into my mind. "Hey, where do you guys want to better sorted?" Linus immediately answered Gryffindor. After a bit of thought, Damien decided Ravenclaw, because his mom was set on him being one just like her, and he didn't want to disappoint. Zach said that pretty much his entire family had been Hufflepuff, but he felt like he was different and wanted to be in Gryffindor.

Scorpius thought for a while, and I could tell that this was t his favorite subject to talk about. I told him be didn't have to answer if he didn't want to, but he insisted on answering because I had asked. Eventually, after some more thinking, he said that he wanted to be a Gryffindor to show his dad that he didn't have to be a Slytherin to succeed. He said that his mom would be proud no matter what.

I looked out the window and saw the sun setting. I suddenly started digging around in my bag, making the others send curious looks my way. Then I found it.

"What's that?" asked Linus. Zach and Scorpius were looking at it confused too. Damien looked like he knew what it was.

"This is a camera," I told them. "It takes pictures."

"Why do you have it out now?" asked Linus.

"Because I want to take a picture of the sunset."

"Why the sunset?" he continued.

"Well, it's my favorite time of day. Look how beautiful it is," I said, pointing out the window I had opened. They all looked and I smiled as I heard Linus say, "Woah," while Zach asked, "Who knew? Well, besides Paige of course." I looked at Damien, who looked amazed, and then at Scorpius, who looked thoughtful.

I took my picture and then sat next to him. "What's on your mind Snorpius?" He showed a small smile, but then it faded.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have friends already. You know, with my family being on the dark lord's side years ago."

I nodded knowingly, for I knew how it felt to be a loner, separated from the rest. That's why I was so happy to come to Hogwarts. It was like a second chance to make friends and actually fit in for a change. I smiled at him and said, "It'll be fine." Then I went back to my seat and got out my journal. I turned to the second page and wrote Scorpius's name on top with a pencil. Then Zach's on the third, Linus's on the fourth, and Damien's on the fifth. Then I started writing and drawing down stuff I knew about each person on their page. Scorpius had the most.

Then, after a while, I got like a little Feeling. Like when you know something and you know it's right. How I got it or why, I don't know, but I did know what it was about.

"Hey guys, we're going to be arriving at Hogwarts soon," I said to Damien, Zach, and Scorpius (Linus had fallen asleep.) They agreed and I left the compartment so they could change. Then they did the same for me.

When we were all in our to robes, we started talking again.

"So, do you have any siblings? I don't." I asked to no one in particular. Scorpius shook his head, no. Zach nodded and said, "Yeah. Eliza, who's a fourth-year, and Olivia, who's a third-year."

"I've got a little sister named Daisy," said Linus, wanting to be a part of the conversation.

Damien said, " I've got my stupid, Ravenclaw, older brother, who's a sixth-year, a little sister named Kendra, who's seven, and another little sister, named Mikayla who's-"

Suddenly, someone was knocking on the outside of our compartment. An older girl, with silvery-blonde hair, poked her head in, wearing her robes, and said, "We're going to be arriving at Hogwarts soon, so you guys are going to want to put on your-oh!" She stopped, noticing that we already had our robes on. She smiled and said, "Never mind. Oh, and you first-years shouldn't worry about the sorting to much. Good luck, and welcome to Hogwarts."

She smiled more and left, probably to tell more people to get their robes on. I had noticed that she was wearing a head girl badge, and a black and yellow-striped tie. I didn't even have a uniform yet. Just plain, black robes.

Soon enough, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the Hogsmeade train station. Scorpius and I left all our stuff in the train, including my bag. As we got off the train, into the crowd, we got separated from Zach, Damien, and Linus. Then, through all the voices, I heard a deep, gruff one.

"Firs' years. Firs' years, o'er here."

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a swinging lantern held by a giant man. I looked at Scorpius, and his nod confirmed my guess that this lantern-swinging giant was Hagrid, the gamekeeper.

We followed him and I heard him saying hello to someone he knew. He led us to the boats and told us, "Four per boat now, I don't be wantin' any stragglers, ya hear? Good."

As everyone rushed towards the boats to be with their friends, I lost Scorpius in the crowd.

All of a sudden I felt a bit nervous, but I knew, to fit in, I had to be strong. So I ignored the nervousness and went with the crowd.

I ended up in a boat with someone named Lorcan Scamander, who looked as nervous as I felt, Sierra Edgecomb, and Carly Parkinson, who, in a way, resembled a pug.

I wished that Scorpius, Zach, Damien, or Linus could be there with me. I wished that Leo could too. I already missed him and my parents.

As we rounded a bend, I heard everyone gasping. I looked up and saw the castle. It was beautiful! Especially with all the lights shining down onto the lake.

I was amazed and excited. The castle seemed wonderful, and I would be living there for almost an entire year!

I don't know why, I guess I had that weird feeling again, but I smiled. I smiled and looked up at the castle, repeating one thing to myself.

"Everything will be fine."


	2. Chapter Two: Scorpius

**A/N I hope you guys like this next chapter!**

Disclaimer: I have not yet won the lottery, so JK Rowling still owns Harry Potter and Hogwarts

Chapter Two: Scorpius

I'll admit it. I was nervous. A little scared even. And I had just thought that my luck couldn't get any better. Then, everyone started rushing towards the boats and we were separated.

Paige and I.

I knew she was probably nervous too, but would just suck it up and go with the flow.

That was one of the things I liked about her.

I remember that I was so happy when she had let me sit next to her when everyone less said no, because they, or their parents, didn't like my family. But she accepted me.

Then, the three boys came in. At first they seemed a little uptight around me, but they warmed up pretty fast.

But now, I was alone again. And most likely, nobody would sit with me in the boats. At least probably not voluntarily. I sighed. I couldn't wait to see Paige again.

I then sat down in an empty boat, hoping that someone would willingly sit by me. I ended up with some boy named Lusander Sacmander, who was just staring of towards the woods, Sammy Sparks, who had dark hair and a pointy nose, and last, and certainly the least, Blake Zabini, who was talking to Sammy, while looking at me evilly.

You see, be and I knew each other. Our fathers got together a bit, and had introduced us. We had never really gotten along well. And now, of all the people to be stuck with in this itty, bitty, boat with, it had to be him. Just my luck.

Finally, the boats started moving and I saw the castle for the first time! It was amazing! Especially on a night like that night, where the skies were clear, so you could see the stars and half moon.

The castle looked so welcoming. I just couldn't believe that it was my new home. All around me I heard oohs and ahs.

Then suddenly, a splash!

I turned around, like everyone else, and saw Linus in the water. Zach was trying to pull him up, and eventually, with Damien's help, they succeeded.

"Serves him right," I heard Blake say. I turned and saw him sneering. Then he focused on me.

"Are you ready to be roommates Scorpie? 'Cause once we're both in Slytherin together, we'll be best friends." He and Sammy laughed, while I just turned around and ignored them.

I started thinking about the sorting. Again. But this time, I wasn't thinking only about myself. I was thinking about Paige as well. I really hoped that we'd be in the same house together, but, to me, that didn't seem very likely.

When we finally got to the docks, I was probably first to get off. Anything to get away from Blake.

I looked around, hoping to spot Paige, but with everyone getting off at once, I soon gave up. I'd see her in the Great Hall.

Once the boats were empty, Hagrid led us up to the school, where a professor was waiting. He introduced himself as Professor Longbottom.

He then started telling us about the rules, and house points, and houses. I was partially zoned out, for I already knew this stuff. My mother, wanting me to be prepared, had told most of the rules that she could remember.

Finally, he stopped talking and led us into the Great Hall. Even after everything my mother had said about it, I was still not prepared for that amazing sight to see.

Five long tables, floating candles, a ceiling that looks like the sky, four large hour glasses at the front, and the hoards of students sitting at tables. Soon I would be one of them.

I looked at them and got instantly nervous again. I could feel the many pairs of eyes watching us walk up. The whispers of students echoed in the cavernous room. I heard someone behind me wimpier. Probably Linus.

I thought about how Paige would be reacting. She'd probably be amazed at the splendor of everything. I smiled thinking about it.

Then, Headmistress McGonagall smiled at us and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts. This will be your new home. You will get house points awarded to your house hour glass for good deeds, and subtracted for bad. But first, you need a house. And to find your house, you need to be sorted. May I present, the Sorting Hat." She motioned to the side, and a short person carried over the hat and stool.

I watched all the older kids stare silently at the hat. Then, it broke out into a song;

"A long time ago,

Before all of you were born

I was just an average hat,

On a head I was worn.

But then one day,

I got pulled off a great founder's head

He looked at me and the other three,

And said, 'This shall sort instead'

They all agreed, then I could breath,

And talk and sing like them all

And it became my job to find,

Which house you'd rise in, not fall

You could be a brave Gryffindor,

Tall, straight, and true

Their colors are scarlet and gold,

Now on to color blue

Ravenclaw, where wise belong,

They know just what to say

Who knows how many Ravenclaws,

Have come to save the day

Hufflepuff is yet another option,

For the loyal that will light

The way for all us others,

And will have all of us unite

And last, not least, is Slytherin,

Sly and cunning are they

They accomplish much, are determined, and

Will always find a way

Now where will you be sorted?

Only I can tell

So step right up, try me on,

And the answer I will yell!"

Everyone in the Hall started clapping and Professor Longbottom stood up next to the stool, holding a list in one hand and the hat in another.

"Alright, when I call your name please come up and sit on the stool while I set the hat on your head. Adams, Isabella."

I watched a girl with kind of wavy, brown hair, go up and sit down.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I watched one table stand up and cheer, while the others clapped.

"Bones, Amelia."

I watched her go up and become a Hufflepuff. And it continued for a while. It was only when we got to the Ms, when I really started to pay attention.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

I gulped and walked up. It felt like it took years to get up there. I heard the whispers bouncing off the walls. My palms got sweaty. I sat on the stool in front of the entire school. Longbottom placed the hat on my head. I waited for the voice to come, like my mother said it would, thinking, "Not Slytherin," knowing it would hear.

Sure enough, the voice came.

"Not Slytherin? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to show my dad and everyone else that I don't have to be a Slytherin. It just doesn't feel like the right place for me."

"Well then, where to put you? You're kind, wise, and brave. But better be," it paused for effect, even though I was the only one who could hear it, then yelled to everyone, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I was so happy I couldn't, and still can't, even describe it!

I heard a couple gasps. At first, everyone seemed a bit shocked, but then the Gryffindors started cheering and everybody else clapped.

I was beaming as I went over to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Linus, who had already been sorted in. We smiled at each other and I turned in time to hear, "Malone, Paige."

I saw her walk up and sit on the stool. She looked at me, and for a brief second, she looked nervous. But she quickly hid it, knowing that everyone was watching. I admired that. I smiled at her, letting her know that everything would be okay.

She sat there, in the silence of the hall, with the hat on her head, thinking a conversation with it, when finally, it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I stood up and started cheering and clapping for her along with almost the whole school. She came down smiling and sat next to me. I smiled at her and she said, "I knew this would turn out fine."

We continued watching the sorting and clapped for everyone. Then, we heard a particular name that caught everyone's attention.

"Potter, Albus."

Almost immediately, people started whispering. Even more than when I went up. A boy with black hair went up to the stool.

Paige looked at me and said, "Potter? As in Harry Potter?"

"Probably," I replied. "You do know that You-Know-Who was defeated only nineteen years ago, right?"

Paige looked surprised and shocked. I guess I forgot to mention that to her. Oh well, she knows now.

We turned to watch the boy get sorted. It seemed to take quite a while. I imagined that he and the hat were having a very heated argument inside the boy's head because of his annoyed face. Finally though, after what seemed like ages, the hat made up its mind and yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Our entire table stood up, cheering. I could hear a bunch of people chanting, "We got Potter! We got Potter! We got Potter!"

I watched the boy come over. His face showed relief and embarrassment. Another boy, maybe a year older, patted the seat next to him and the Potter boy sat there.

When they sat next to each other, I noticed that they looked similar in some ways. I assumed that they were brothers.

Then, I heard, "Puckle, Zachary," and turned to see Zach get sorted. He came over to Gryffindor too. Eventually, Damien did too.

Finally, there was one more person to be sorted.

"Zabini, Blake."

I watched him go up and sit on the stool. The hat barely touched his head before it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" He got up, walked to his table, caught my eye, and mouthed, "My father'll hear about this." I ignored him again.

I turned and was surprised to see food on the table. I looked over at Paige, who was wide eyed and amazed. I leaned over and whispered, "It's magic." She smiled and started eating. I followed her lead and dug into all the delightful options.

Next, came dessert. While I was enjoying some pudding, I felt someone watching me. I turned to see a girl my age, with dark red hair, looking at me, confused. I noticed that she was sitting by the Potter boys and more redheads, so it was pretty safe to guess that she was a Weasley.

When she realized that I saw her looking, she turned away and started reading a book. I just shook my head and continued eating my delicious pudding.

When we were all done, Professor McGonagall stood up and started talking.

"Welcome, new and old, to yet another year at Hogwarts." She paused as a bunch of people clapped. "Before we send you off to bed, I have a few announcements to make. First of all, first years should know, and students should be reminded, that the Forbidden Forest is, as its name states, forbidden. Second of all, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that any items from a company known as Weasley Wizard Wheezes, are prohibited. Anyone wishing to see the full list may contact Mr. Filch. Finally, house Quidditch team tryouts will be held within three weeks. Check your house notice boards for updates, and for more information, please contact our four captains, Melissa Weasley,"

I saw a Ravenclaw girl with freckles and brown hair stand up as people started clapping.

"Zoe Smith,"

A Hufflepuff girl stood up to the clapping.

"Larissa Ringwauld,"

A Slytherin stood up, accepting her praise.

"And Benjamin Wood."

Finally, a Gryffindor stood up and got clapped for. Then they all sat down.

McGonagall then announced that before we left we had to sing the school song. Paige's eyes lit up. I guessed she liked singing.

When McGonagall started us, it didn't sound very professional. Everyone was singing different notes, going at different speeds, with different beats. Paige seemed very happy. I made a mental note to tell her to join the choir.

Eventually, there were only two people left singing. They were Gryffindors, with their arms linked together, swaying to the beat of their very slow song. When they finished, everyone clapped, while the professors smiled.

"Wonderful. Well done everyone. Now, if you would please head up to your common rooms. First years, follow a prefect."

At that, almost everyone got up at the same time. This time, I somehow manage to stay by Paige, and we found a Gryffindor prefect to follow.

I looked at Paige as we walked up. I smiled her and she smiled back.

That was when I realized that I wasn't a loner anymore. Now, I had friends.

**A/N chapter two done! Now, some of you probably realized that Rowling never made a Melissa Weasley. You're right. She didn't. I did. You see there is some logic behind this. Arthur and Molly Weasley had six children. In the end of deathly hallows, Ginny has three, Ron has two, Percy has two, George has two, and Bill has three. In my mind though, I imagine them having more kids, and Charlie too. So, I kept the original canon ones, and added a few of my own. You have already learned about Melissa, so I will tell you a bit about her. She is captain of the ravenclaw Quidditch team, as you already know. She is in her fifth year and her best friends are Evelynn LaBreeve and Maria Shepards. Melissa is the eldest child of Percy and Audrey. She is the first grandchild of Molly and Arthur's to be a Ravenclaw. She likes school and is at the top of her class, but much to her father's dismay, loves Quidditch. She hopes to work in the International Gaming Department in the Ministry. (I think that's what it's called. Like Ludo Bagman.) She is very good at encouraging others, but often doesn't think much of herself and needs others to encourage her. I hope you guys are okay with me adding new Weasleys. Let me know by reviewing! I will tell you about a different one I've added at the end of each chapter. Thanks! Sorry this is a very long author's note, but I want to say that the sorting hat song just popped into my head and that I am vey proud of it. Review! Thanks**


	3. Chapter Three: Rose and Harry

**A/N alright next chapter! Please review guys, I want to know what you think of it. Even if you're not a member of the site you can still review. Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: the wishing well hasn't worked yet. JK Rowling still owns Harry Potter and Hogwarts**

Chapter Three: Rose and Harry

Rose's POV

Professor McGonagall had just sent us up to bed. I was following a prefect with Albus. And I was confused.

The boy that my dad had said to beat on every test, had been sorted into the same house as me. I had been watching him and he didn't seem too bad. Most of the time he just had a thoughtful look on his face.

Yet I was still worried about him.

But never mind that, I had bigger things on my mind. I was nervous. I hadn't met any girls yet. So far I'd just been with Albus and the rest of our family. I was scared that the girls in my dormitory wouldn't like me.

I looked at Albus for reassurance. He smiled at me, and almost instantly, I was happy. At least I knew someone in my year.

I was glad that the sorting had put both Albus and I in Gryffindor. To be honest though, I had been a bit worried that he would be put in Slytherin. He did have some of the qualities to be one, but I guess he was made a Gryffindor for a reason.

When we to the portrait of he fat lady, the prefect we were following, went up to it and said, "Devil's Snare," and it opened up.

We walked in, and the prefect we were following stopped once everyone was in. She then started talking.

"Boys' dormitories on your left and girls' on your right. Tomorrow morning, during breakfast, your schedules will be passed out. Lights out, preferably, by eleven, as it is our first day tomorrow. Any questions, just ask me, Frank, or any other prefects." And with that, she left us.

As I headed up the stairs on the right, I made eye contact with Albus and he smiled at me.

I returned it with my own, and continued walking up until I came across the door marked "First Years"

I went inside and saw that my trunk and stuff was already there, just like how my family had said it would be. I walked over to my bed and sat down, taking my shoes off.

I heard the door open, and saw the girl who was sitting next to the one boy my father mentioned.

"Woah," I heard her say quietly. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She had brown hair and dark brown eyes that were almost black. She turned and asked me, "Can you believe it?"

"What?" I asked, not sure what exactly she was talking about.

"Everything," she responded, her eyes shining.

Curious, I asked, "Are you a muggle born?" knowing that if she looked confused, it'd be a yes.

"Yeah. My name's Paige Malone."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Rose Weasley."

Her eyes went wide, so I assumed that she had already learned about Uncle Harry being the "Chosen One" and all that.

"The Potters are my cousins," I added. She nodded, still obviously a bit surprised.

Then two more girls came in. One had brown, sort of wavy hair and blue eyes. She introduced herself as Isabella Adams.

"But, you can call me Izzy, Bell, Bella. I don't really care." She smiled at Paige and I, and we grinned back.

The other girl said her name was Rebecca Jones. She said we could could her Becca.

Paige and I introduced ourselves and we all started organizing our stuff, waiting for the last bed to be filled, while talking.

"So, what are your guys' families like? Nonmagical? Magical? Half and half? If magic, what school? If Hogwarts, what house?" Asked Isabella, trying to get a conversation started.

"I'm a muggle born and I don't have any siblings," answered Paige.

"My family's magical and I have a younger brother who's six," replied Becca.

"My family's magical, I have two little brothers, Hugo, who's nine, and John, who's one, and lots of cousins," I answered smiling. It was true.

"What about you Izzy?" Asked Paige.

"I'm half and half and I have an older brother who's in Hufflepuff," answered Isabella.

And it continued like that, talking, for about ten minutes, when the door opened again.

The girl walked in, went to her bed, and then blurted out a bunch of words all at the same time.

"Sorry about that. Accidentally followed a Racenclaw prefect instead of a Gryffindor one, and then got all lost, but then thankfully Longbottom found me and brought me back here. Oh, my name is Brittany Moon."

She said all of that in one breath and as I looked at her I realized that her eyes were changing colors, just like Teddy's do sometimes.

"You're a metamorphagus!" I exclaimed. She looked at me, surprised that I had guessed.

"Yeah, how did you?"

"Well," I started. "I know this guy who's one and when I saw your eyes changing colors, I realized that it reminded me of his." I looked around and saw Paige and Izzy confused.

"Metamorphaguses can change their appearance at will," I explained.

"Right." Said Brittany. "When you're you g, you can't really control it, but I've managed to control most of it, except for my eyes."

I looked and saw Paige staring in awe at Brittany. She caught me looking at her and smiled. I asked her if she could help me with a poster.

When it was up she was looking at the Quidditch players, all in bright orange robes, flying around on the poster.

"It's the Chudley Cannons, my dad's favorite team," I said, even though it said so right there, on the paper.

"Do you play Quidditch?" asked Paige.

" No. I just know how to play it," I answered. "So I will most likely not try out for the house team. What about you?"

"I don't know," answered Paige. Then she laughed. "I don't even know if I can fly!"

I laughed too.

Soon, Becca said that it was probably time for us to get to bed because the next day, was a very big day.

I looked at Paige and grinned as we all got into our new beds.

As I lay there, waiting for sleep to come, I thought about how just over an hour ago, I had been worried that these girls would t like me. Now though, I knew that I would fit in well.

I looked over at Paige and thought that maybe, I had a new best friend.

Harry's POV

I remember thinking that all was well.

I shouldn't have.

I probably jinxed it.

Confused? Me too.

You see, after Al and James got on the train, Ginny, Lily, Hugo, Ron, Hermione, and I went over to the Burrow.

It had kind of become a tradition, that after the train leaves, everyone left goes to the Burrow for dinner.

We also had to go because Alissa and John were there, being watched by their grandma while we went to King's Cross.

So we went there and ate dinner, like always.

Afterwards, we decided that Hugo could come spend the night, so he and Lily would have some company because Al and Rose were gone.

Then, right before we left, I felt it.

For a second, I swear I felt the faintest tingle on my forehead.

Right where my scar was.

But, it could have just been the wind. I'm still not even sure if imagined it or not. But, it made me a bit nervous and still does.

Since Voldemort died, my scar hadn't hurt at all. If it were to start hurting again, it could only mean one thing.

But, then again, it was just the faintest tingle, I barely even noticed it. Now that I think about, I'm pretty sure I did imagine it. No need to worry. False alarm.

At least, I hope.

**A/N well that's it for that chapter. I was going to add Albus's POV, but is was pretty long. This chapter you get to learn about Alissa! She is Harry and Ginny's fourth child. She is one year old, and so is John, Ron and Hermione's third kid. For a baby, she is a very fast learner. She has black hair and light brown eyes. Right now I can't tell you much more about her. It's kind of a secret! Please tell me if you guys are okay with me making more Weasleys and Potters! Review! Again, you still can if you're not a member of this site! Let me know what you think so I can improve the story or keep it the same! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter Four: Albus

**A/N next chapter. And I just want you to know that there will be action in this story. I'm not going to try to create a new villain because I don't think it would be good enough. But I don't think that the story will be very interesting without a villain. Then it'd just be like a normal person at school and all the drama. That gets boring.**

Disclaimer: I wished upon a star, but JK Rowling still owns Harry Potter and Hogwarts.

Chapter Four: Albus  
As I walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, I looked at Rose one last time and smiled.  
Though I wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially not my brother, I was nervous that the other boys would be scared of me. Why would they be scared? Well, my father did kill the darkest wizard of all time.  
I just shook my head, clearing it of the negative thoughts, and continued up the stairs.  
When I walked into the room marked "First Years," I saw three boys already there, organizing and decorating their stuff. As I went over and sat down on my bed, they stopped talking.  
I was afraid something like that would happen.  
They saw me as the son of a hero, and not a normal kid their age.  
I sighed and said, "My name's Albus Potter. And can you please stop looking at me like that, it bothers me. I just want to be a normal kid."  
They then stopped looking at me like I was a goat with three legs and a short kid with sandy-blonde hair spoke up.  
"Sorry 'bout that mate. My name's Linus Finnigan. This is Damien Thomas and Zachary Puckle," he said, motioning to the other two boys.  
First the one with darker skin and then to the one with big ears.  
"I prefer to be called Zach though," said the one with big ears. They all smiled at me and continued organizing and decorating. I joined in and we talked about Quidditch and stuff like that.  
Then soon, the pale boy that Uncle Ron had pointed out, came in.  
He went to the last bed, sat down, and smiled at Linus, Damien, and Zach. Then at me saying, "Hi. You must be Albus Potter. I'm Scorpius Malfoy."  
I smiled back and said, "Yeah, that's me. I'm guessing you've heard of my dad. Am I right?"  
"Who hasn't?" He replied. "Though I'm warning you, I am going to treat you like a normal guy and not a famous person's son."  
I smiled and said, "Great, because that's how I want to be treated. And I will treat you the same way. Just because our fathers didn't get along, doesn't mean we don't have to."  
I said this, because my parents, aunts, and uncles had told me about Draco Malfoy and his and Dad's little rivalry. So I was assuming that this was his son. So far he didn't seem that bad.  
He smiled and said, "I think so too. I'm guessing that you've already met these three?"  
I nodded and he said, "We met on the train."  
I nodded some more. I had sat with Rose on the train and various family members who came in, then out.  
Curious, I asked them who else had been sorted into Gryffindor, because I had forgotten. Almost immediately, Scorpius said, "Paige Malone,"  
"Who's a muggle-born," interrupted Linus.  
"With brown hair," continued Zach.  
"That likes to draw," finished Damien.  
I looked at them, surprised that they knew so much about this girl.  
"She sat with us on the train," explained Scorpius when he saw my expression.  
"Oh, okay," I said. "Anyone else? Besides her and my cousin Rose, that is."  
After a moment, Zach, who turns out to have a very good memory, told me that three other girls, named Brittany Moon, Isabella Adams, and Rebecca Jones, had been sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of us.  
Soon enough, Linus asked me if I was going to try out for the Quidditch team.  
"Maybe. I'm not sure what I'll try out for though. Probably keeper or seeker. What about you guys?"  
Linus was the first to answer with, "If I can fly, I'll probably try out for chaser, though I doubt I'd make the team." Scorpius answered next.  
"I think I'll try out for seeker. My father has been training me to be one, since before I could walk. It's the only position that I really know how to play."  
Damien said, "Well, if I can actually fly a broom, I think I'll try out for either chaser or keeper."  
Zach smiled, then said, "I don't know of I can fly either, but if I can, I might try out for beater. I may be skinny, but I have a wicked aim." Then, to prove his point, he threw a half-eaten chocolate frog at Linus, that hit him square in the nose.  
"Hey!"  
Zach just smiled and turned around, like nothing happened.  
I laughed and saw Damien smiling, shaking his head.  
Then, I glanced I over at Scorpius, who was laying on his bed, looking thoughtful. I decided to not bother him and leave him alone.  
After a while, everyone started yawning. Zach suggested that we all go to bed. Nobody argued with that. We were all to tired to.  
I laid in bed, wondering what classes would be like.  
I hoped that all the other kids would treat me like Linus, Damien, Zach, and Scorpius did, but I knew that wouldn't happen. Hopefully by Christmas, I wouldn't be a three-legged goat. At least to most people.  
But then next year, a whole new group of kids come, and they would gawk at me, and it would repeat every single year.  
I hoped it would wear off some every year. I wondered how James handled it.  
Surely there were more people staring at him when he first arrived. He was the first Potter kid to come to school.  
People probably won't even blink when they see Alissa. At least people older than her wont. They'd probably just think, "Oh look, another Potter," and not gawk at her because they already knew James, Lily, and I.  
I sighed. It was too soon to be thinking about when Alissa comes to school. I hadn't even had my first class yet. Then, I returned to thinking about classes, and quickly fell asleep.  
I woke up in the morning to Linus hitting me with a pillow.  
"Hey," I said sleepily, for I was still pretty tired. I tried to swipe at him with my noodle arm, but he just went over to Zach's bed and hit him.  
"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" he cried.  
Zach moaned and rolled over so that his face was in his pillow.  
I looked over at Scorpius, who was rubbing his eyes and saying, "Linus, it's six in the morning. That's too early."  
I nodded in agreement.  
Damien was getting out of bed and said, "Well, we're awake, so we may as well get up now."  
Zach moaned again. I saw him turn his head and look for Linus. When he found him, he grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at him with such force that he staggered back, then tripped over some shoes.  
I heard Damien snicker as Zach mumbled, "I told you I have good aim."  
I smiled and started getting up. So did Scorpius and eventually, with some coaxing, Zach.  
"Come on, you're already awake,"  
"We can just wait in the common room,"  
"Don't you want to see Paige again?"  
I remember he finally gave in, sighing and slowly staggering to his feet. The rest of us had cheered.  
He smiled and said, "For Paige. But I'm warning you Linus, you'd better watch your back. And if you, or anybody else, ever does that again, it's your funeral."  
We all laughed and within five minutes were downstairs. We saw other people trickling down to the Great Hall, so we followed them down.  
As we walked, I thought about how Zach had said he was only getting up this early for Paige. I wondered what she was like, for she clearly had an affect on these boys. I hoped that she and Rose would become friends.  
When we got to the Great Hall, I saw some of my family. I led my friends over for introductions.  
Everyone who was a Gryffindor was there, except for Charlie and Rose, who were probably still in the tower. All my other cousins who were at Hogwarts were in different houses.  
Me and my friends sat down near James. He looked at me and smiled.  
"Good morning Al, nice to see you and your roomies up at the crack of dawn."  
" 'Morning James. I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Linus Finnigan, Damien Thomas, Zach Puckle, and Scorpius Malfoy."  
I saw my brother raise his eyebrow a bit, at the mention of the name Malfoy, but he stayed quiet.  
"Guys, meet my older brother, James, and his best friend, who is also our cousin, Will."  
"Nice to meet you," they both said at the same time.  
"What so suddenly we're not important enough to meet the great Albus Potter's friends?" I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Fred.  
"I know right? I mean, it's not like we were ever mean to him," I saw Roxie say.  
"Exactly! I mean sure we did make his broom go haywire, and his hair turn red, and give him giant freckles, and maybe given him a couple skivving snackboxes or two, but that doesn't mean we're bad cousins!"  
You could hear them smiling. I just rolled my eyes.  
"Those are two of my other cousins. Fred and Roxie."  
"That's Fed Weasley the Second to you!"  
I rolled my eyes again, smiling with the rest of my family.  
Then, Scorpius said, "I remember that you two were the ones singing the school song really slow!"  
Roxie smiled and said, "Ah, so you've heard of us. Fred, look! We're famous! This little blond boy saw us singing!"  
I laughed and said, "He does have a name you know. It's Scorpius, not 'little blond boy'."  
"Nice to meet you Scorp," said James. "Do you play Quidditch?"  
I rolled my eyes, yet again. James was crazy about the game and took it very seriously. Scorpius was about to answer his question when Linus interrupted saying, "Yeah, and he plays seeker."  
James was about to say something else, when he looked up toward the doors and smiled, saying, "There's Charlie and Rosie. Who's your little friend Rose?"  
Sure enough, Charlie, Rose, and another girl were there, sitting down at the table. Rose was about to answer, when the girl she was with spoke up.  
"My name is Paige Malone. And you must be James. Rose has told me about you." She sat down at the table next to Scorpius, across from Rose, who sat next to me.  
I remember James looked at Rose and raised an eyebrow, saying, "Oh she did, did she?" Then he looked at Paige, smiled, and said, "Did she say that I was athletic, funny, and good looking?"  
Charlie snorted into her milk.  
Rose glared at James.  
Will had a small smile on his lips.  
Fred and Roxie were obviously holding back a laugh.  
And I rolled my eyes. I do that a lot when I'm around my cousins. Or at least these ones.  
We all listened to what Paige's response was, and we were not disappointed.  
"No, not unless you mean too skinny for his own good, rude, and big-headed," she said smiling.  
Fred and Roxie lost it, laughing with each other and Will smiled even bigger. Scorpius, Linus, Damien, and Zach started laughing too.  
Then, Charlie snorted into her milk again, but it actually went up and out her nose that time, which made Fred and Roxie laugh even harder.  
Rose was smiling, but then got a disturbed look on her face when she saw chocolate milk dripping out of Charlie's nose. It was rather disgusting. But of course, Charlie was just smiling, and laughing with everyone else.  
So was Paige. It seemed like she fit in with my family pretty good.  
I introduced myself to her and she did the same.  
Then, I heard Rose talking to my brother.  
"Hey James, guess what! There's a metamorphagus in our year! Her name is Brittany Moon and she's in Gryffindor with us."  
I saw James look up and down the table for someone who looked like they could change their appearance at will, but had no success.  
"Like Teddy?" I had asked, curious.  
Rose and Paige both nodded. Then Paige pointed out a girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Wait no, gray eyes. Then I saw them change to brown and then green.  
I smiled at the girl and she smiled back. I wondered if she chose to have her eyes like that, or couldn't control them yet.  
Soon, the mail came and Paige was looking at all the owls, amazed.  
James looked at her curiously.  
"Are you a muggle-born?" he asked.  
She nodded and watched the owls come down.  
"Do you have an owl?" I asked her.  
"Yes. It's a girl, but I haven't decided on a name yet. She's a beautiful barn owl."  
"Like that?" I asked, pointing to a barn owl flying above the table.  
"Yes! That's her!" she exclaimed as the owl came down in front of her. She tried to take the letter off its leg, but couldn't.  
"Here, let me help," said James, who was sitting on the other side of her.  
She smiled and let him take the letter off. Once it was off, the bird flew away and Paige opened her letter. After she finished reading it, she had a wide smile on her face. She explained that it was from her parents telling her good luck on her first day and that they loved her.  
Then, our head of house, Professor Longbottom, handed out our schedules.  
Mine, and all other Gryffindor first years' said that first, on Monday, we had double Potions with Slytherins, then double Herbology with Hufflepuffs, then lunch, then a free hour, and finally double History of Magic with Ravenclaws. For Tuesday, it said that fist was double Charms with Hufflepuff, double Transfiguration with Slytherin, lunch, free hour, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw. Wednesday was the same as Monday and Thursday the same as Tuesday. Then Friday, we had Charms with Ravenclaw, Potions with Hufflepuff, Herbology with Sytherin, Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, lunch, free hour, and finally Flying Lessons with Hufflepuff, which would later be replaced by History of Magic with Slytherin and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw.  
I looked over at Rose and then Zach. No doubt those two already had it memorized.  
I looked over at Paige, who was staring at her schedule in amazement. I saw her mouth the words "flying lessons" and I smiled.  
Then James said, "Hey look! Will, Fred, Roxie, and I all have a free hour during half of your flying lessons! We can come and watch you guys!"  
I saw Rose pale.  
Great, I thought. Just what I needed. My brother and some cousins to watch me at flying lessons. Wasn't it enough that I had to eat with them? But I guess I didn't mind too much. They were family. And plus, I already knew I could fly. I did it all the time at the Burrow.  
I finished my toast at the same time as Scorpius, and we walked back up to the common room together.  
"Nice family you've got," he said to me.  
"You haven't even seen half of them," I said with a smile.

-+-  
**A/N Alright, you met a few more cousins in that chapter! Fred, Roxie, and Will were all by JK Rowling though. But with Will, I wanted him to be James's best friend, but JK made a kid named Dominique, but didn't say if it was a boy or girl. So in my story it's a boy and his middle name is William, so everyone just calls him Will. Now Charlie, I made up. She is the daughter of Charlie and Christina. I wanted Charlie Weasley to have a wife, so I made Christina, and gave her a personality that I think he would have been attracted to. So, they have four kids, and Charlie, short for Charlotte, has a twin named Chris, short for Christopher, who is in Ravenclaw. They are the middle children and are in their fourth year. Charlie is a kind of girl that wants to prove that she can do anything. She is very girl power-like. She doesn't like when people judge her new cause she's a girl, or a Weasley, or anything. She wants to be like her dad when she grows up, working with dragons. Her best friend is Kendra Nite, who is also a fourth year Gryffindor. Charlie was also the first grandchild of Molly and Arthur to be sorted into Gryffindor. Second was James. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I love seeing your feedback!**


	5. Chapter Five: Paige

**A/N New chapter! I just want to tell you that whenever I see a new review, I just get so happy. I can't even describe it. And more reviews usually make me want to write more, so, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I think that at 11:11 there was one person who was wishing that everybody else's wishes didn't come true. That's would explain why JK Rowling still owns Harry Potter and Hogwarts.

Chapter Five: Paige

The week rushed by so fast. Soon enough it was Friday morning. My classes, so far, had been pretty boring. Just rules and regulations that were the same in practically every class.

That day, I went down to breakfast with Rose, who had become my best friend. When we got there, I took my usual seat next to Rose and James, across from Scorpius and Albus.

When the mail came, James got a note from Hagrid, reminding him that he and Albus were invited over for tea after classes. "Oh, an' Rose too o'course." Rose invited me and I agreed.

When we were done with breakfast, Rose and I left for Charms, which was my favorite class. Today we would actually be using magic! Our first spell! I couldn't wait.

When we got to the classroom, I sat in between Rose and Scorpius. Albus was on the other side of him. On the other side of Rose, Linus was sitting next to Zach, who was next to Damien.

On the other side of the classroom were the Ravenclaws. I knew a few of their names. There was Ally Chang, Brian Connor, Ruby Davis, and the McCloud triplets. Hope, Joy, and Faith.

Soon, Professor Flitwick got up on top of his pile of books, and everyone was instantly silent. We were so excited to learn. He then announced, "Today we shall be learning the levitation spell. The wand movement is swish and flick. And the incantation is Wingardium Leviosa."

He showed us the movement and then did it again saying, "Wingardium Leviosa," in his high squeaky voice. He had pointed his wand at a box and a bunch of white feathers flew out in front of us.

"Two people per feather," he told us. Damien and Zach, Linus and Rose, Scorpius and I, Albus and Brittany, and Isabella and Becca were all paired.

I was glad to be with Scorpius. Poor Rose had to be with Linus. Hopefully nothing would explode.

Scorpius looked at me and said, "You go first."

I smiled at him and picked up my wand. I was very excited to use magic, but nervous too. This would be my first time.

I took a deep breath, looked at the feather between us, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa," as I swished then flicked my wand.

It didn't work.

Then Scorpius said, "You're making to big of a swish. Try doing it like this." He held my hand on my wand and moved it in a "u" shape. I smiled and prepared to try again.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

That time the feather rose up! I smiled really big and turned to Scorpius.

"I did it! Thanks!"

"Any time."

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch my feather rise. Flitwick was smiling and said, "Well done, well done. Look everyone, Miss Malone has successfully levitated her feather. Five points to Gryffindor!"

"Actually Professor," I interupted, "I couldn't have done it so quickly without Scorpius's help. He showed me what I was doing wrong." I looked over at Scorpius, who blushed.

"Well, in that case, let's add another five points to Gyffindor!" Said Flitwick.

I smiled at Scorpius as everyone else tried to levitate their feathers again. "Your turn now Smalfoy. Bet you a Galleon that you won't be your feather as high as mine, by your second try," I said. He smiled.

"You have yourself a deal, Calone." He then levitated his feather twice successfully, but it didn't go as high as mine either try.

"You owe me a Galleon Snorpius," I said. He sighed and got one out. I pocketed it and asked him, "How long do you think it'll be until Rose gets mad Linus?" Rose had already levitated her feather and was now trying to help Linus.

"Not long now," replied Scorpius as we watched Linus shake his wand, frustrated at it.

"Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out like that. Plus, you're saying wrong. It's Wingardium LeviOsa. Not LeviosA," said Rose. Then Linus tried again.

Remember how at the beginning of class I said that hopefully nothing would explode? Well, now I'm pretty sure that I jinxed it, because just then, Linus's and Rose's feather did jut that. Everyone jumped and Flitwick even fell off of his books. Then, Zach started laughing like crazy and everyone else joined in. Except Rose, but I could see that she was trying not to smile.

When we left class, I was rather happy because the homework was to practice the spell, and I had already got it down, thanks to Scorpius.

Next, we headed off to potions. When we got there, Professor Belby told us that we would be brewing the cure for boils, one of the easier potions. I still don't think I brewed it correctly, but it was my first potion, it's not like he expected us to be making expert potions.

When we were done with potions, the four of us, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, and I, walked to the Herbology greenhouses. We learned about Devil's Snare.

I was quite interested, but I could tell that Rose was a bit bored. She later told me that she had already read the entire Herbology book.

During Herbology, I remember that I could feel the Slytherin's eyes on us. I looked up and saw the pug-faced girl, and two boys, staring at us. I quickly looked away, but saw Scorpius glaring at them. He had told me about them the day before, at lunch. They were pretty much his enemies, so therefore, they were mine. But I just ignored them for the rest of the hour and tried to focus on Longbottom's lesson. It was a bit difficult though, with flying lessons so close.

When we finally got out of Herbology, Rose said that she needed to go to the library, so Albus, Scorpius, and I continued onto the Great Hall.

When we got there, I sat next to Albus, across from Scorpius and we started talking about flying and Quidditch. Eventually, Fred and Roxie came down and sat by us. They said that Will, James, and themselves, would be able to watch us learn how to fly.

"At least for an hour, because that's our free hour."

When we finished with lunch, we went back up to the common room. The first thing I saw was Rose, sitting on the couch, reading a library book. I walked up to her and said, "Alright Rose, we caught you. Now what book is so important that you had to miss lunch to read it?"

Rose jumped when she first saw us, so she must had been really into the book, but then she tried to hide the book's cover from us.

"It's none of your business."

"Is it just me, or does she look a little embarrassed?" Scorpius whispered to me. I nodded. Rose really did look embarrassed. Especially, when Albus snatched the library book from her hands and read the cover out loud.

"Quidditch Through the Ages?" he asked curiously. "Why are you reading that Rose?"

Rose sighed and said, "Have you ever seen my mum on a broom before?"

Albus shook his head.

"And why not?" Rose continued.

"Because she doesn't like flying, especially not on a br-ooh. I see now," Albus said, finally putting all the pieces together.

I went over to Rose. "Don't worry too much Rose. I've never been on a broom before. I never even knew that brooms could really fly and were used to play sports! And now, here I am, preparing to ride a broom for the first time. Am I nervous? Of course! But it's a class to teach you how not to be. And I know I won't be the only one who's never rode a broom before. I never even thought that this was possible before, so I'm super excited!"

"Excuse me, but can you finish this speech up soon? Not that I don't like it, trust me, it's inspiring, but the class starts in about fifteen minutes," I looked up to see Becca smiling at us. I laughed and said, "Point is, don't get too nervous and be happy."

Rose smiled and so did Albus and Scorpius.

"Okay," said Rose, "Point taken. But may I have my book back please?" Smiling, Albus handed it back to Rose and she started reading again. "Just let me finish this page, and then we can leave."

Finally, after Rose had read about ten more pages, we started walking down to the Quidditch pitch, where class was being held. As we walked, I felt feelings like excitement, nervousness, worry, and many more, rolled up into one big feeling that I couldn't describe, even if I tried.

What if I fell? What if I wouldn't be able to fly? What if my broom was the only one that didn't work? How would flying feel? Would Rose be able to face her fear? Would I like flying? Would I be good at it?

All these questions, and more, filled my mind as we walked. But there was only one way to answer them all. And whether I wanted to or not, I was about to find out.

**A/N okay, kind of a short chapter (I think) but the original was originally really long, so I've decided to split it into three different chapters! Next chapter is flying lessons, and after that is tea at Hagrid's! In this chapter, you didn't really meet any new cousins, but I'll tell you about Charlie's younger brother, Jake. Jake is thirteen years old. And he is a Quidditch star. He was sorted into Slytherin, but he's really cool. He looses his temper very rarely, but when he does, it's best to run and take cover. He has short blonde hair and is very athletic. He is on the Slytherin house Quidditch team, and everyone knows that he'll be captain in a year or two. His best friend is Randy Snaders and he has a "friendship" with Natalie Fields, but both say that they're not together. Though everyone in his family says otherwise. He brings her to the burrow more than Randy, but this could also quite possibly be because Randy has slight anger problems. Especially around Gryffindors. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took so long! If you review then I will be inspired to write faster! So please, review!**


End file.
